Sentimientos nuevos
by AlexBP93
Summary: AU, Peridot una chica atípica al resto, vive tranquilamente su vida en el campus universitario "Homeworld" junto a sus amigas, hasta que una chica de cabello azul llega a la universidad de intercambio para mover su mundo haciendole experimentar sentimientos que nunca antes había sentido. Entren a leer y dejen un comentario :D
1. Caminos encontrados

**¡Hola! He estado leyendo algunos fanfics de Steven Universe de mi pareja favorita: Lapidot. Sip, primero era Ruby y Zafiro que también me encanta, ¡pero es que estas dos son lo máximo! ¡Bueno esta historia es un AU de estas dos que estará lleno de drama, romance, angustia y todo lo que se puedan imaginar! Je, me he emocionado, espero no salirme del personaje.**

 **Todos los comentarios, dudas, sugerencias y críticas por favor déjenlo en un comentario** **.**

 **Como ya saben Steven Universe no me pertenece, le pertenece a Rebecca Sugar.**

* * *

 **Caminos encontrados**

Ciudad palacio se caracterizaba por ser un lugar en donde la mayoría de las personas vivían su vida de una manera bastante acelerada. Pero no Peridot, ella era una chica bastante atípica al resto. Siendo muy inteligente en la universidad, jugando videojuegos la mayor parte del tiempo y escuchando música con sus grandes audífonos verdes con negro sin importarle la mayoría de la gente que pasaba por los pasillos de la escuela.

Peridot al no ser una persona hábil para los deportes, además de ser una nerd y una loca fanática de los videojuegos, estaba en el rango más bajo de popularidad en la Universidad Homeworld. Sin embargo, estaba cobijada por sus amigas: Garnet una chica alta, morena y robusta, de cabello negro y acomodado de forma que parecía un cuadrado, con gafas oscuras casi todo el tiempo y de pocas palabras que pertenecía al equipo de futbol americano de la escuela; Perla que estaba en el club de kendo era alta y con cabello color melocotón, amable, comprensiva, muy al pendiente de todas las personas que le importaban y una nerd también; Amatista que era un chica baja de estatura (al igual que Peridot) de tez morena, labios gruesos, con el cabello teñido de color blanco, ruda, muy bromista, experta en apodos y perteneciente al equipo de futbol americano junto con Garnet, además que sus calificaciones eran malísimas. Se hacían llamar las "Crystal gems" cuidándose las espaldas siempre.

La chica de grandes audífonos entró al salón de clases y tuvo un recibimiento bastante rudo por parte de Amatista.

–¡Hey P-dot! – Amatista le dio una fuerte palmada en su espalda que hizo que los lentes de la chica rubia casi salieran volando.

–¡Amatista! ¡¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirte que no hagas eso?! – Peridot se acomodó los lentes y tomó asiento junto a Perla que la saludó con una sonrisa de lado que la chica gamer devolvió al instante.

– Viejo… te estas volviendo tan aburrida como P. – La chica de cabellos blancos resopló de mala gana y se sentó en la mesa que le correspondía a Peridot. Perla le dedicó una mirada de rabia.

– Amatista, ya estamos por salir de la universidad, deberías comportarte más apropiadamente. – la chica de ojos azules y larga nariz comenzó a decir. – Es obvio que Peridot no está de buen humor el día de hoy, ¿No es así, Peridot?... ¿Peridot? –

Tanto Perla y Amatista voltearon para poder descifrar que era lo que captaba la atención de la chica gamer y al parecer era el equipo de futbol americano incluyendo a Garnet y la molesta Jasper que entraban en el salón de clase. Era una chica alta, de cabello largo y teñido de blanco, con músculos definidos y se caracterizaba por fastidiar a el grupo de las "crystal gems" en especial a la pequeña Peridot.

Amatista mal miró a Jasper mientras que Peridot tragó duro en señal de nerviosismo.

– Tranquila Per, no te preocupes, esa tonta no te va a molestar otra vez mientras nosotras estemos aquí, ¿verdad P? – Perla asintió ligeramente sin dejar de mirarla. – Además tenemos a Garnet de nuestro lado- la chica más pequeña sonrió y guiñó un ojo a la rubia.

Peridot suspiró y las miró agradecidamente. – Gracias chicas en serio lo aprecio. –

– A ver clase – el profesor entró de repente y esperó hasta que toda la clase estuviera sentada en su lugar. Se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar. – Me temo que hoy tendrán una noticia muy grata, quiero por favor que le den la bienvenida a la nueva estudiante que estará con nosotros de intercambio. – El profesor sonrió. – Su nombre es Lapis, Lapis Lázuli. – La chica de cabello teñido de azul, pasó al salón en donde se llenó de miradas expectantes, no parecía nerviosa en lo absoluto, al contrario, parecía… ¿molesta?

– Hola a todos – Lapis dijo sin mucho entusiasmo mientras miraba con desgano a todos los presentes en la sala. De repente su mirada se detuvo en una chica de grandes lentes, pecas en sus mejillas, cabello despeinado y rubio que también la miraba con mucha curiosidad. – Ella nos estará acompañando en esta clase y a ustedes en todas las demás. Lapis, por favor toma asiento, hay un espacio vacío junto a Peridot. – La rubia alzó la mano para que la ubicara y la peli azul caminó con desgano hasta sentarse a su lado.

– Bueno ya que todo parece que salió correctamente, por favor abran sus libros en la página setenta y nueve. – todos hicieron lo que el profesor había dicho excepto Lapis quien miraba todo con rotunda indiferencia, hasta que una vocecita la sacó de sus pensamientos.

– Hey, hola Lázuli, soy Peridot- la chica de grandes ojos verdes susurró mientras le sonreía. La chica más alta la observó con un ligero fastidio. – Sí, escuché tu nombre. – de repente la sonrisa de Peridot se desvaneció. – Yo… emm… tengo una libreta llena de apuntes de esta materia por si necesitas ayuda. – Lapis suspiró mientras se hacía masaje en la comisura de los ojos. – No quiero – contestó secamente a lo que Peridot la miró como buscando en su rostro si había dicho algo que le había molestado. – Solo quería ayudar…– La rubia se puso un poco triste, sin embargo, no contaba con que Lapis saliera de sí. – ¿No necesito tu ayuda, entiendes? – alzó tanto la voz que todos se la quedaron mirando. Jasper bufó en silencio mientras que la chica nueva pidió disculpas al profesor no así a Peridot.

Así pasaron las horas y las clases terminaron ese día, la rubia rascó su cabello con desesperación mientras veía como Lapis se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hacia la salida sin ni siquiera pedir una disculpa.

– ¡Que chica más rara! – Amatista exclamó mientras se acercaba a su amiga – ¿Cuál es su problema? – se cruzó de brazos y resopló un mechón de su cabello que luego volvió a tapar su ojo izquierdo.

– No lo sé – Peridot se encogió de hombros mientras miraba a la chica de cabello blanco y rodó los ojos. – Las relaciones humanas son tan confusas – la oji verde suspiró con desgano y comenzó a guardar sus libros en su mochila.

– ¡Hey! No te deprimas P-dot, ella es la que se pierde de la chica más adorable de la escuela– Amatista la abrazó del cuello y revolvió su cabello mientras Perla las veía desde lejos un poco celosa y Garnet solo mandaba un pulgar arriba. La rubia se sonrojó un poco y logró soltarse de su agarre.

– Hey, ¿Qué pasa? – La chica de gafas negras preguntó sentándose a un lado de la chica de cabello color melocotón.

– ¿Eh? ¿D-de qué hablas Garnet? – Perla se puso nerviosa de repente e intentó mover las manos para cubrir su cara.

– Lo vi, la manera que miras a Peridot y Amatista – Garnet exclamó – Estás celosa–

Perla la miró con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas y puso mala cara mientras se paraba rápidamente acomodando sus cosas. – P-perdóname Garnet, pero creo que estas confundiendo las cosas. – La chica más alta se cruzó de brazos embozando una sonrisa ligera que hizo sonrojar más a Perla. – Me voy, tengo práctica en el club, hablamos después – la chica de ojos azules salió corriendo torpemente y se despidió con la mano de Amatista y Peridot que le devolvieron el mismo gesto un poco confundidas.

– Cielos… P, está cada vez más rara – Amatista dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

– Bueno, es hora de ir a entrenar Amatista – Garnet tomó sus cosas, seguida de la chica más baja – ¡Sí! Tengo muchas ganas de darle su merecido a _"tonsper"_ – La chica de labios gruesos dio un salto con determinación mientras corría hacia la puerta. – ¡nos vemos mañana Per! ¡Patea muchos traseros online en mi nombre! –

– ¡Así será Amatista, después de todo soy la mejor! – Peridot gritó con aire de grandeza – Y tú por favor, dale su merecido a Jasper– concluyó con una sonrisa confiada.

– No lo dudes, Peridot. – Garnet alzó un pulgar y ambas salieron del salón de clases dejando sola a la chica de cabello rubio.

* * *

Peridot caminaba a paso calmado hacia su habitación. En la universidad Homeworld, todos los alumnos tenían sus habitaciones dentro del campus. Perla, Amatista y Garnet compartían una misma habitación (muy espaciosa y lujosa, por cierto, ya que pertenecían a los clubes deportivos principales de la universidad) varias veces habían intentado que Peridot se mudara con ellas, pero siempre se negaba. Si era algo que la chica rubia siempre disfrutaba era jugar videojuegos sola sin que nadie estuviera hablándole o interrumpiéndola.

– ¡Nyehehehe! ¡por fin, The last of us online será mio prepárate para ser jugado por la gran Peridot! – gritó mientras se disponía a meter la llave en la cerradura de su habitación, cuando de repente algo llamó fuertemente su atención.

– ¿Uh? No recuerdo haber dejado la puerta abierta – La cerradura parecía no poner resistencia, ya que terminó abriéndose casi sin ningún esfuerzo. Peridot abrió la puerta lentamente y casi se desmaya cuando vio a una chica sentada en la pequeña sala comiendo SUS golosinas en SU sofá y jugando SU videojuego nuevo… esperen, ¿Qué?

– LAZULI, ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO EN MI HABITACIÓN?! – Peridot corrió hacia su consola y la apagó rápidamente mientras unas lágrimas se formaron en la comisura de sus ojos viendo el empaque roto de su videojuego nuevo. Pasó el dorso de su mano rápidamente por sus ojos y miró enfurecida a la chica de cabello azul.

– Es mi habitación también – Lapis posó su mirada en la sudadera negra con verde neón que tenía puesta su ahora compañera de habitación.

–¿Qué? – la pequeña rubia la miró incrédula.

– Tampoco me gusta la idea, pero seremos compañeras de piso – la chica más alta mencionó mirando a Peridot de arriba hacia abajo con la mirada entrecerrada. La chica con anteojos no se dio cuenta de ello y trató de comprender la noticia que le acababa de dar. - ¡Y-yo no entiendo! ¡Siempre he estado sola! ¡Me gusta estar así! – Peridot alzó la voz en señal de desesperación. Lapis levantó una ceja mientras se cruzó de brazos. – Mira Lazuli, yo no entiendo algunas cosas…– la chica de grandes anteojos le dio una mirada sincera antes de continuar – se nota que no te agradé en clase, aparte de eso aquí todo es individual, ¿dormiremos… dormiremos en la misma cama? ¿Por qué conmigo? – Peridot la miró fijamente a los ojos, en su mirada se percibía un dejo de preocupación y… ¿miedo?

Lapis nunca se había fijado en los ojos de la chica gamer hasta ahora y es que, en verdad, tenía unos ojos preciosos color verde esmeralda que apenas de distinguían detrás de sus grandes gafas que también cubrían un poco sus pecas. A la peli azul de repente le dieron unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla por lo tierna que se miraba en ese momento.

– Primero…– habló Lapis viéndola con la mirada entrecerrada – Estaba de malas en clase y me irritó que no me dejaras de hablar; segundo sí, dormiremos en la misma cama a menos que duermas aquí en el sillón – Peridot quedó más roja que un tomate y aún bastante molesta, la chica más alta hizo caso omiso de su reacción y siguió hablando – y tercero, el director me asignó contigo, así que yo no te escogí. – finalizó esto adentrándose en el vestidor de la pequeña gamer.

La rubia aún no se recuperaba de la noticia.

– _¿Lazuli, aquí? ¡¿Debe ser una broma?!_ – Peridot pensó mientras corría hacia el vestidor para enfrentarla y vio a Lapis cambiándose de playera, esta solo volteó a verla con la mirada fija en ella. Peridot abrió los ojos como platos mientras que sus mejillas comenzaron a entintarse de rojo y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

– ¡L-lazuli, avísame que te estas cambiando por favor, no seas indecente! – su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. – D-dime cuando estés lista, estaré aquí – se sentó en el sillón moviendo su cabeza para intentar quitar los pensamientos que le acaban de llegar al ver la piel desnuda de la chica de cabello azul.

Lapis quedó sorprendida al ver reaccionar a Peridot de esa forma, sonrió para sus adentros mientras tomaba una playera con estampados de aliens en ella y se disponía a salir hacia donde estaba su compañera.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí ha llegado el primer capítulo. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Pueden especular sobre lo que sigue :D aparentemente ya lo tengo todo en mi mente pero los comentarios son bienvenidos.**

 **Pd. Sí, están en frente de un fic largo y varias parejas :P! Nos vemos pronto, planeo subir cada 4 días o cada semana.**


	2. Pidiendo ayuda

**¡Hola! Regresé esta vez con un capítulo un poco corto, lo siento no será así la próxima vez... pero estará muy revelador! Por cierto muchas gracias a Hiisae que soy como una fangirl tuya por tus fics lapidot! me emocioné bastante cuando vi el review! gracias infinitas, espero lo disfrutes y lo disfruten todos aquellos lectores que lo leen y por favor les pido dejen un comentario, eso me anima a escribir más rápido.**

 **Steven Universe no es mío.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2** **: Pidiendo ayuda**

Peridot la miró poniendo automáticamente cara de asombro.

– L-lazuli… ¿Por qué tienes mi playera? – La chica rubia se incorporó casi inmediatamente de su sofá y se agarró el cabello con ambas manos en señal de desesperación. Lapis solo la miró expectante.

– Aún no he traído mis cosas, Peridot – por primera vez desde que cruzaron palabras, la peli azul había llamado por su nombre a la más pequeña. – Además, ¿no crees que se me ve bastante bien? – Lapis se tomó de las caderas mientras la veía con una media sonrisa y con su típica mirada entrecerrada que aparentemente no reflejaba ninguna emoción.

Peridot se sonrojó y podría jurar que su pregunta sonó en un tono bastante sugestivo. Estaba claro que ella no sabía mucho de esas cosas, pero al haber visto todas las temporadas de su serie favorita "Camp Pining hearts" podía entender un poco sobre los temas amorosos y como los seres humanos interactuaban entre sí haciendo muchos "rituales" (como Peridot llamaba a los besos, el coqueteo y el acercamiento en general) para agradarle a la otra persona.

– ¡T-tengo que irme! – la chica de lentes se sonrojó y salió rápidamente de su habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

Lapis sonrió mientras se sentó en el sofá tomando el control de la televisión. Le gustaba molestar a Peridot por alguna razón, desde que la vio en la clase. Su mirada tan inocente con esos ojos verdes, su cabello tan extrañamente acomodado y por momentos hasta despeinado, la forma en la que acomodaba sus lentes tomándolas por una de sus patas laterales mientras explicaba algo sobre algún tema de la clase y sobre todo… sus pecas que se veían de lo más tiernas en su piel pálida. De verdad que la chica gamer era adorable a los ojos de cualquier persona. Esperen… acaso ¿le estaba comenzando a interesar Peridot de otra forma en su primer día de clases? No, no puede ser, Lapis tomó su cabeza con ambas manos y negó varias veces. Imposible, a ella solo le gustaba molestarla, era gracioso porque la chica rubia parecía ponerse bastante nerviosa al respecto. Pero solo era eso, ¿verdad?

La chica más alta trató de no darle importancia y siguió pasando los canales con el control remoto sin dejarlo más de cinco segundos en uno solo.

* * *

Peridot caminaba a paso lento sobre el jardín del campus mientras trataba de calmarse un poco. – ¡¿Por qué Lazuli me pone tan nerviosa?! – gritó no importándole que alguien pudiera escucharla, solo quería sacar lo que sentía en ese momento. Realmente nunca había tenido ese sentimiento, nunca se había interesado por alguna persona, todo eso se le hacía tan tonto. La chica gamer resopló con molestia mientras se recostaba sobre el pasto en señal de frustración. Cerró los ojos deseando que todo eso fuese una pesadilla, hasta que su tranquilidad se esfumó efímeramente.

– ¿Peridot? – Perla preguntó haciendo saltar a la chica más pequeña – ¿Qué haces aquí? creí que estarías jugando tu videojuego nuevo – la chica de nariz larga la veía de manera preocupada – ¿Está todo bien? –

– Hey… si bueno todo está bien…– Peridot se rascó la parte trasera de su cuello sin querer hacer contacto visual con la chica más alta. Perla lo notó.

– Oye no hay problema si no quieres contarme – la chica de cabello color melocotón le sonrió comprendiendo su estado de ánimo – Yo lo entiendo, lamento haberte asustado – Perla se rascó la mejilla tímidamente en señal de nerviosísimo mientras tomaba con la otra mano su bolsa de entrenamiento junto con su espada de kendo. – Bueno, nos vemos mañana, Peridot – la chica de ojos azules dio una última sonrisa disponiéndose a marcharse, cuando la chica rubia habló – Perla, espera… – Peridot exclamó de manera casi inaudible. – La chica más alta paró en seco para hacerle frente.

– Yo… eh… tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte – Peridot dijo mientras se frotaba los brazos para sentir un poco de calor, ya que la noche fría se estaba acercando.

– Puedes hacerlas – Perla le sonrió – Podemos ir a tu habitación porque ya está anocheciendo y hablar ahí si te parece bien – la chica de cabello color melocotón dijo mientras le tendía la mano a la oji verde para que se levantara del pasto, al escuchar eso reaccionó de manera muy graciosa.

– Errr… preferiría mejor en la de ustedes – Peridot se sonrojó mientras trataba de reincorporarse.

– E-está bien – Perla la miró desconcertadamente, sin embargo, ya no dijo nada más y comenzaron a caminar en silencio hacia la habitación que compartía junto con Garnet y Amatista.

* * *

Perla abrió la puerta de su habitación y suspiró con satisfacción cuando se dio cuenta que ni Garnet ni Amatista habían llegado aún de su practica con el equipo de fútbol americano, seguidamente prendió las luces, dejó a un lado su mochila junto con su espada de kendo y le invitó algo de tomar a la chica rubia, pero esta se negó de forma cortes. Ambas se sentaron en el sofá más grande de la sala bastante amplia que tenían dentro de la habitación.

La chica de ojos verdes jugaba sus manos nerviosamente, Perla la miraba con curiosidad y le dio un empujoncito para comenzar la conversación.

– Espero que no haya sido para hablar sobre "Camp Pining hearts" – Perla se cruzó de brazos y continuó – Amatista es la indicada para eso, Peridot – dijo esto último con un dejo de molestia en su voz, ella misma lo notó cuando vio que la chica más pequeña la miraba de manera desconcertada, la chica de cabello color melocotón, se aclaró la garganta rápidamente para intentar disimularlo – ¿Qué te pasa? –

– Es Lazuli…– Peridot susurró dándose una palmada en la cara en señal de desesperación.

– ¿Lazuli? – Perla la miró sin entender – ¿La chica nueva? – Peridot asintió con la cabeza confirmando la respuesta a su pregunta. – ¿Qué pasa con ella? – la chica más alta preguntó cautelosamente.

–No lo sé… ella se comporta extraño conmigo… – Peridot miraba sus manos como tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para poder describir como se sentía.

–Pero apenas y se hablaron en clas-... – Perla no pudo seguir hablando porque la chica rubia la interrumpió casi de inmediato – ¡Ella será mi nueva compañera de piso, ¿sí?! El director de algún modo la puso en la misma habitación que yo… –

Perla quedó con la boca abierta y Peridot continuó desahogándose mirándola con desesperación y miedo. – No entiendo su comportamiento hacia mí, ella… ella me pone muy nerviosa, me molesta todo el tiempo, agarra mis cosas y solo ha estado unas horas conmigo – Terminó diciendo mientras se tomaba del cabello.

La chica más alta observó a su amiga comprendiendo por completo lo que acontecía. Perla se sentó junto a ella y le puso una mano sobre su hombro mientras le daba una sonrisa sincera, Peridot la miraba expectante.

–Le gustas, Peridot – Perla se sonrojó un poco y prosiguió – Cuando una persona te molesta mucho todo el tiempo, hace bromas contigo e invade tu espacio personal, es probablemente porque le gustas… o es porque es Jasper – Perla rió nerviosamente recordando como la capitana de fútbol americano acosaba constantemente en el pasado a la pequeña oji verde.

Peridot quedó roja como un tomate y luego recordó algo que hizo que se parara de un salto del sofá –¡ohhh es por eso que ella tomó mi playera favorita de aliens! – la chica rubia empuñó su mano y la pegó con su palma entendiendo perfectamente que tal vez Perla tenía razón en lo que decía.

La chica más alta la miró esperando que su reacción fuese una broma, sin embargo, conocía bien a Peridot, era tan inocente cuando se trataba de esos temas que todo en su humanidad gritaba una sola cosa: ternura.

Perla iba a comenzar a decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente haciendo saltar a ambas de su lugar.

– ¡Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey P! – Amatista gritó con una gran sonrisa mientras Garnet venía detrás de ella saludando apenas con la mano. – Oh Per, ¿Q-qué haces aquí? – La chica de gruesos labios corrió rápido al baño para ponerse una playera que no estuviera mojada del frente.

–Hey ¿qué haces, Amatista? Siempre te he visto así – Peridot murmuró sin entender el repentino comportamiento de su amiga. La chica bromista salió rápidamente del baño y le sonrió un poco nerviosa mientras pasaba los brazos por detrás de su cabeza – Jeje, lo sé P-dot, es solo que realmente quería cambiarme de playera… de todas formas ¿Qué haces aquí, nerd? – desde el otro lado, Perla miró a Amatista con tristeza mientras esta hablaba con la rubia y se sonrojaba tratando de ocultarlo detrás de sus bromas, Garnet al ver esto, caminó al lado de la chica de nariz larga, poniendo una de sus manos en su hombro, Perla se estremeció un poco al toque, sin embargo, lo agradeció dedicándole una media sonrisa.

– ¿No me digas que viniste a hablar otra vez con P sobre si Newton era mejor que Einstein? – Amatista resopló con desgano y Peridot la miró no sabiendo que decir.

–Es obvio que Newton es mejor, Peridot – Perla exclamó de repente con voz fuerte llamando la atención de todas en la habitación. La chica rubia la miró con cara de que no entendía nada, hasta que Perla le guiñó el ojo.

Peridot le dio un pulgar arriba en señal de que había entendido, mientras que Perla quedó helada tratando de hacerle señas para que no fuese tan obvia.

– Jajaja, eso es lo que tú crees, solo las tontas creen que es mejor que el todo poderoso Einstein – la chica más alta le envió una mirada de coraje por la agresión, mientras que Peridot trató de meterse más en el papel – Tú tonta, es por eso que nunca podrás superar mi intelecto, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, no se puede razonar con personas así. Garnet, Amatista nos vemos mañana, Perla deberías pensar un poco más tus argumentos – Peridot la miró pidiendo disculpas y deletreando un gran _"gracias"_ que solo la chica de ojos azules pudo descifrar.

– Jezz, sí que son nerds– Amatista cerró la puerta mientras veía como se marchaba la chica de cabello rubio.

* * *

 **Lo sé, lo sé bastante corto... Perdonen, realmente mañana regreso a seguir trabajando en mi tesis y no es muy alentador el panorama. De todas formas actualizaré cada semana, ¡si comentan será más rápido! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
